On a sunny morning, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $5.35 each and baskets of watermelons for $8.41 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of watermelons. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the watermelons. Price of kiwis + price of watermelons = total price. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $13.76.